1. Field of Use
This invention relates to making highly energetic polymers suitable as binders for explosives, gas generators, and gun and rocket propellants. This invention, more particularly, relates to preparation of hydroxy-terminated poly(azidomethyloxetane) homopolymers and copolymers and, even still more particularly, to a method of making these polymers using poly(3,3-bishalomethyloxetanes) made from 3,3-bis(halomethyl)oxetane monomers.
2. Prior Art
Poly(bisazidomethyloxetanes) of low molecular weight can be made by polymerization of 3,3-bisazidomethyloxetane. This polymerization, however, is potentially hazardous because 3,3-bisazidomethyloxetane is explosive. It would be desirable, therefore, if an alternative route for preparation of these poly(bisazidomethyloxetanes) could be devised.
Certain high molecular weight poly(bischloromethyloxetanes) are known and have been converted to poly(azidomethyloxetanes). (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,383.)